


The Kiss

by TheBookWriter



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookWriter/pseuds/TheBookWriter
Summary: Shortly after Ganondorf's defeat, Link returns to the Zora's Domain to tell Prince Sidon the good news.
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon
Kudos: 5





	The Kiss

Following the restoration of Vah Ruta, life in the Zora’s Domain had gradually gone back to normal. With the threat of flooding eliminated, the Zoran people were again free to live their lives in peace.

It was on this particular morning, when the sky was blue and cloudless, that Prince Sidon found himself swimming in the East Reservoir. He came here frequently to think on that glorious day not so long ago, when he and Link had worked together to neutralize the corrupted Vah Ruta. 

Prince Sidon smiled as he turned over in the water, floating effortlessly on his back with his eyes closed. It had been, without a doubt, the most terrifying and exhilarating moment of his life. In fact, one could almost say it had been “positively electric.”

Sidon smirked as he recalled the phrase. It was what Link had said shortly after returning from freeing Vah Ruta of Ganon’s influence. Sidon turned over in the water and somersaulted down below the calm surface, bubbles streaming upward to the surface as he laughed. 

Truly, Link never ceased to amaze him…

As Sidon swam beneath the reservoir’s waters, he was unaware that Link had just arrived by paraglider. Now he was striding along the walkway, his eyes scanning for any sign of the Zoran prince. 

_ Where is he? _

The thought had only just materialized in Link’s mind before Sidon’s head breached the surface of the water. At once he spotted Link, who waved to him excitedly.

“Sidon! Hey, Sidon!” he called, coming to the end of the walkway.

Sidon grinned, lazily raising his own arm in greeting. “Link! Hello!” 

He swam to Link, who by this time had stripped off his boots and was now sitting with his feet in the water. As Sidon drew closer, he could see the smile on Link’s face - his blue eyes were sparkled with excitement.

“What is it?” he asked as he reached Link’s side, staring up at him from the water. 

“It’s Ganondorf…” Link said, and now he was grinning from ear to ear. “Sidon - we did it! We won!”

“THAT’S FANTASTIC!” Sidon yelled - in a voice so loud that it echoed off the cliff walls. But neither he or Link noticed as Sidon seized Link in a strong hug, pulling him with a splash into the water. “I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT, LINK! I JUST  _ KNEW _ YOU COULD!”

Link, for his part, could only stammer a happy reply as Sidon held him in the water, gradually becoming aware of the fact that he was blushing. 

And right then, Sidon kissed him.

Link’s mind went blank. For a fraction of a second he was frozen, unable to move at all, held securely in Sidon’s embrace. 

Then, just as quickly as it had happened, it was over. Sidon pulled back, his expression mortified as he turned his head from Link.

“I’m sorry,” he said quickly. “I don’t know what came over me, I-”

And now it was Sidon’s turn to be shocked as Link kissed him back, his small tongue pushing itself passed Sidon’s lips. The Zoran prince reacted in a heartbeat, a deep possessive growl sounding in the back of his throat as he kissed Link back hungrily - his hands tightening in the damp fabric of Link’s blue tunic.

After several long moments that may well have been days as far as Sidon was concerned, Link pulled back slightly in Sidon’s arms. By now he was blushing bright scarlet, his blonde hair damp from the water as he smiled shyly up at Sidon. His blue eyes were full of longing - a longing that Sidon understood perfectly.

Still, he knew he had to ask - just to be safe. 

“Are you sure you’re ready?” 

Link nodded, his blush deepening.

“All right then.”

…..

The following morning, Muzu made his way to the East Reservoir, at the Zora king’s request. Prince Sidon had not returned the previous night, and the king was curious to know where his son had gone. 

However, as the old Zora walked round the reservoir, it soon became clear to him why Prince Sidon had failed to return the previous night. Not that he was surprised. The reason was quite obvious.

Not too far away, he could see the prince sleeping on the bed which had been brought to the reservoir weeks prior. Sidon’s chest rose and fell easily in slumber, his deep rumbling snores filling the air. Typical. The old Zora turned away with a smirk. He would tell the king where his son was. And remind His Highness of the prince’s laziness for that matter.

As Muzu walked away, he was oblivious to the fact that Prince Sidon wasn’t alone. Nestled in Sidon’s arms, hidden from view, was Link. The Hylian slept deeply - the events of the previous night having left him completely exhausted. As the early morning hours passed and the sky continued to lighten, gradually the Zoran prince stirred from his deep slumber.

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the blonde hair of his lover.

Link…

A soft purr rumbled in Sidon’s throat, and he lightly kissed his lover’s hair, breathing in the Hylian’s warm, sweet scent.

His eyes opened when he heard a soft giggle. Link turned over and smiled, stretching his limbs lazily beside his lover.

“Morning, Sidon.”

“Good morning, Link.”

Link turned away and sat up, yawning as he stretched his arms. Sidon watched him, bashfully taking note of the red spots on Link’s neck where Sidon had bitten him the previous night in the heat of mating.

Leaning forward, Sidon pulled Link into a hug just as Link finished pulling his tunic over his head. Link made no objection to his lover’s show of affection, leaning his head back against Sidon’s chest. Sidon kissed Link’s forehead, once again purring softly.

“I wasn’t too rough last night was I?” Sidon said quietly.

Link shook his head. “No. You were perfect.”

Sidon lifted his head to look in the direction of the Zora’s Domain. Although he could not see it, he was sure his father was already awake.

“What are you thinking about?” Link asked.

“Nothing,” Sidon answered with a smile. “Nothing at all.”


End file.
